Random RP Parody 3
Random RP Parody 3 was a summer 2015 horror improv parody RP. Plot A group of friends come together for a party, but a deranged killer is stalking them. Synopsis Melanie, who was napping at Annie's home, awakens from a nightmare where the two girls were killed by RuPaul. The girls discuss the party they're having that evening and then the guests, Toby, Tyler, Erin, Kayla, and Becky Sue all arrive. As they all settled in, a random killer snuck by the house and proceeded to try and get in. A bunch of random incidents happened including Paula Deen appearing, then Kayla was a bitch to everyone and masterbated with a chicken leg by herself in a bedroom. Melanie sucked Toby's dick so well that he sprayed a geyser of cum all over Annie's living room, afterwards she headed to a bedroom to go to sleep but Kayla snuck in and left the chicken leg next to her. Annoyed, Melanie attempted to throw it outside twice but it kept flying back in the room. This distracted her long enough for the killer to sneak in and murder her. He then made his way to Kayla and forced her to drink bleach. Toby awakens from a nap and Tyler hits on him, although Toby is oblivious to Tyler's feelings. Toby announces, randomly and strangely, that he's going to shower and he hopes no one watches. On his way, Erin is murdered by the killer. Tyler watches from outside the bathroom as Toby strips and then sneaks in to shower with him, at first Toby is shocked but then he wants to "wash" Tyler's dick, although this is just an excuse to touch it. Soon the couple have sex and the killer sneaks into the bathroom and stabs them with a spear, killing Tyler. Toby miraculously survives, despite still having a spear in him, and fucks the Killer up the ass as revenge. He finally dies when the killer calls him gay, not wanting to face the truth, he drowns in the toilet. Becky Sue, who had been watching TV, gets bored and looks for the others in the house. She finds the remainder of Melanie and Erin's blood puddles, thinking it's period blood, and finds Tyler and Toby's corpses but is apparently glad they finally hooked up and slaps Toby's ass. She then finds Annie upstairs, who had previously seen Tyler and Toby get killed when she walked on the Killer being fucked, but Becky Sue argues that the boys are not dead, they're simply fucking. Annie and Becky Sue continue to argue until the have an extensive fight scene which ends when the Killer attacks and grabs Becky Sue, shoves her in a cabinet, and blows it up with a grenade. The killer chases Annie, telling her all of her friends are dead, but is knocked unconscious when she throws a gun at him and hits him in the face. When she attempts to unmask him, it is revealed that he is actually Super Banana Crisp in disguise and the pair have a final showdown with Annie surviving. Three months later, Annie is comforted by her boyfriend Mark, who tries to convince her that it's all over. Super Banana Crisp watches from outside. Cast List Annie Juran as Annie Africaa Amat as Becky Sue October Amat as Toby Tartsqueeker as Tyler uber Wingtips as Erin Kayla Burt as Kayla Melanie Putzo as Melanie kyrosnag as Mark RP Tool as Paula Deen RP Tool as Super Banana Crisp Death Order # Melanie - Stabbed in the top of the head # Kayla - Forced to drink bleach # Erin - Stabbed to death # Tyler - Stabbed with a spear while being fucked by Toby # Toby - Stabbed with a spear while fucking Tyler, but he didn't die and then fucked the Killer out of anger, but when the Killer called him gay he stabbed himself in the eye with the spear head and then drowned himself in the toilet. # Becky Sue - Shoved into a cabinet and then blown up with a grenade. Category:RP Pages Category:Parody Series